elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Elfen Lied Anime Transcript - Episode 13
Note : The intent here is to have true transcripts of all fourteen (as of 2013) episodes. This will mean adding 'stage directions' to these as we go along. By adding the descriptive text inbetween dialogue blurbs, we can make these unique to the EL Wiki and centralize yet another resource to these pages. As always, the synopses are available on the title link. Unlike prior entries, this transcript is wholly original to this site. Elfen Lied Anime Episode 13 - No Return ~ Erleuchtung Nana: Papa? It's you! Papa, oh papa it's you. Bando: Drop me off here. I don't want them to hear me. Kurama: Nana! If I'd come a moment later then I did you might've...I thought I told you to get as far away as you could. Nana: I was going to but, anyway papa what are you doing here? Did you come here to find me... Bando: Urm, uh urgh Lucy: That's a shame, isn't it? Bando: I've been living for this. You think I need a gun to kill you? I'll do it with my bare hands... Do you hear me freak? Lucy: You aren't going to kill me. Bando: What!? Ugh-Aahh! Lucy: This is the last that you're ever going to see of me. Bando: Urgh...ugh..Wait! Where are you going you bitch!? Mayu: I'm starting to worry that something did happen. Yuka: Mayu.. Mayu: Yes? Yuka: ..You know Kouta's father, and his little sister Kanae..they were murdered. Mayu: What?! Yuka: They were killed while he watched. Because of the shock of what he saw, he had to spend a year in the hospital. I suppose that because I was a child at the time everyone waited to tell me what had happened. Mayu: Uh, What about the killer? Yuka: There were dozens of other victims in the area, and the police investigated the case for a long time but.... Mayu: I didn't know that Kouta had been through anything that terrible. Yuka: Kouta says he doesn't remember anything about what happened. When you said there's a reason that Kouta's so kind, he's kind to you and the other girls because you'd be completely alone if it wasn't for him taking you in. It's because he's been there, and you all remind him of Kanae. But I'm so selfish, I get jealous that he isn't paying attention to me. I get angry, and I nag him, and I cry. I'm terrible. He may be the father of the house, but I'm no good as a mother. Mayu: Yuka....Yuka I think, it seems to me you're in love with Kouta aren't you? Yuka: Yes... Isobe: Shirakawa has been killed. It was Lucy. Yes. I don't know why Lucy turned up, and I'm even less sure about why, Number 35 has been disabled. For some reason she's completely incapable of using her vectors, which means the plan is a complete failure. There must be other ways to... Chief Kakuzawa: Even if her vectors don't emerge, we still have ways in which we can make use of Number 35. Isobe: Uh, yes sir, I understand. huu, if anyone around here isn't human, it's him... but then it's hard to believe a monster like you is Kurama's daughter. Life can be very cruel. Don't let your guard down for a second, if anything happens you don't have to hesitate. Soldier: Yes sir! Mariko: Ku-ra-ma. Kurama: And you're certain she's there Nana? Nana: Um, yes. I can sense she's awake. I don't understand, I mean why do you have to kill that little girl papa? Kurama: Because that girl is my real daughter. Nana: That doesn't make any sense at all!! Ah! Kurama: What's the matter? Nana: I can sense Lucy. She's coming closer too. Kurama: Oh no, Lucy. Lucy: Mmmf, she knows I'm coming. Mariko: So, you must really want to die. Isobe: Hmm.. Guard Soldier: Aaaah aaarggh aaah! Mariko: I'm feeling better. My vectors came out the first time I tried, but I guess you can see that. And Lucy will be along any time now. Soldier: It'll be 30 minutes minimum before the reinforcements arrive on the scene. Isobe: Then we'll have to let the monsters fight amongst themselves. We can't afford anymore victims, besides I got this. Mariko: Why'd you come here? Lucy: What's wrong, haven't I been your target all along? Mariko: Ehehehe, that's good you seem pretty confident. Lucy: Look, I don't want anyone else involved....Uh!? What the hell is she? Mariko: Huh!? aaaaaah! Ugh-uhh... Lucy: Don't worry I don't plan to let you suffer much longer. Mariko: Mheheheheh... Lucy: ... uhh? Mariko: ..Hehehehemh. Oh I see you think you're gonna kill me right? They say you're the queen and everything but, no one can Category:Anime Category:Transcripts Category:Series Information Category:Episodes